My Valentine Player
by Achiri
Summary: Basketball is a game, love is not. He falls in love with his fellow student and coach...but it kept bothering him...what if she's the same? The one who plays hearts? [Chap.07]
1. Coach Tachikawa

This fic is just like MY MVP Valentine, but I added my ideas to make it more original. Hope u all like it! 

My Valentine Player 

**Picture: Mimi in the middle of the court with the basketball while Tai and Matt behind her and behind Tai and Matt was their team. **

Wo nu xiong xiong wo su nu

Fang fang, mein ling pien wo nu gwen

Wo nu ze na wo yao zi ai ni tsu matse.

Chapter 01: Coach Tachikawa

Mimi Tachikawa, the future basketball coach…and cheerleader.

"Nani!" she shrieked.

"I said you're the coach for the basketball teams, they're losing you know." The principal said, Mimi shook her head.

"Iie!" Mimi exclaimed, the principal rolled his eyes and gave her a whistle, a cap and a jersey with a number 25.

"You can't be serious!" Mimi exclaimed, the principal sighed.

"I am, if you don't do as I tell you, you're expelled." Mr. Honda warned her, Mimi pouted and accepted.

"When will I start?" she asked weakly.

"On Wednesday." He said. Mimi nodded and left the office. _Great! A date with the whole basketball varsity! _ Mimi walked slowly and went to her locker to put the coach things. _Who are the teams again? Oh yeah…Torette and J-25. _

Mimi hazily looked at the varsity list:

Torette: Chearleader: Takenouchi Sora and Yagami Hikari

Captain Ball: Yagami Taichi

Rebounder: Motomiya Daiuske

Members:

Inoue Iori

Izumi Koushiro

Hiroruni Setsuko

J-25: Cheerleader: Tachikawa Mimi and Inoue Miyako

Captain Ball: Ishida Yamato

Rebounder: Takaishi Takeru

Members:

Kido Joe

Hashima Li

Ichijouji Ken

"What? Coach and cheerleader? This sucks!" she exclaimed.

"I'm cheering with J-25, yeah." She sighed. _Ishida Yamato…hmmm….who could he be? _

This was so unexpected; clueless that she's a 12-hour coach hanging with boys. _Hmmm…Torette and J-25 are both losers on the past years anyway. _

GYM CLASS-

Mimi changed her school uniform (a blue necktie, short, blue skirt and a white collared top-just like what Xiao Xi has.) to her jogging pants and blue top with a label 25.

Well, she was the weakest in the class, well Miyako and her was the weakest to make it specific.

"Can't go-on-" Miyako run as fast as she could but she just been attacked by asthma. "Miyako! Stop!" Mimi said, offering her a bottle of water.

"There!" Mimi wiped sweat on her face.

"Tachikawa!" Ms. Yukino yelled as Mimi went towards her.

"Hai?" she asked

"I see you're the coach of the school's varsity, I say you proceed to the basketball court immediately. And put your whistle on, it will help you." Ms. Yukino informed.

"Yes Ms. Yukino." She said as she went to her locker and put on the whistle. _Matte! I still need water!_

She filled her bottle at the fountain and went straightly to the court.

In front of the door, she heard voices and the dribbling of the ball. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Who are you? Are you the new coach?" a blue haired person with glasses asked.

"Hai. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Call me Mimi." She introduced, then she heard laughter.

"Nani!" she asked furiously.

"A girl will coach us? We may not be able to be in the 4th place with her! This is so foolish!" a blonde hair dude with azure eyes said and laughed.

The girl ignored him and said, "Okay, who are the Torettes?" she asked, no one raised their hands.

"This is foolish! I came here just to coach you guys!" she cursed.

"But we didn't ask you for it! What about a date?" Matt asked as he put an arm on her shoulders.

"No! I don't have time to date! And who are you!" she demanded.

"I'm Yamato Ishida, call me Matt." He said with laughter, she sweat dropped.

"I see why this varsity's not even winning." She murmured.

"What?" another blonde hair with blue eyes asked.

"Who are you?" she asked with admiring eyes.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi. Nice to meet you, Yamato's my brother." He greeted, Mimi blushed. _At least he's not rude as that baka! _

"I'm Joe Kido."

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya. Call me Davis."

"My name's Iori Inoue, noce to meet you."

"Inoue?" she asked, as if if he was Miyako's brother.

"Hai."

"I'm Koushiro Izumi, call me Izzy." Mimi gave a giggle.

"Ken Ichijouji." He said coldly, Mimi dhrugged.

"Setsuko Hiruroni."

"Li Hashima, from J-25." He introduced, Mimi smiled.

"And I'm Taichi Yagami, why don't you go out with me some time?" he flirted.

"No." Mimi said flatly, Yamato snickered.

"What about me?" Matt asked.

"No." Mimi repeated, Tai snickered.

"You're a toughie. What about me?" Joe asked, Mimi glared, Izzy was about to ask her but she gave another glare.

"No one from the varsity will ask me out that's my rule." She warned, Matt snickered.

"That's your rule coachie, but our rule is to succeed. But we haven't yet, since we have things we want, coachie." He said, especially thickening 'coachie' nickname.

"What are you talking about rubbish?" she said sternly, Matt snickered again.

"You really are a toughie." T.K. said. Mimi glared at his betrayal. _And I thought he wasn't like his brother! Their genes! _

"Okay! Enough chit chat! I'm the coach here, even if I'm not good at basketball (the teams chuckled, she glared at them and a vein throbbed in her head.) I'll be your faithful coach, and since whenever we'll have practice I'm a girl, anyone whose 100 percent pervert will receive a package of fists." She specked, the boys laughed. Surely, they're all perverts though.

"Okay then." Tai said, throwing the ball to Mimi and she caught it. "Show us what you got." He continued, Matt grinned.

Mimi didn't know where to start. _Uh-oh. _She smiled widely and dribbled the ball one hand and started to count. "One, two, three…799-" her dribbling made her stop when Matt stole the ball and shoot it at the hoop.

"Okay then." She said, she dribbled the ball few times and aimed at the hoop…and Tachikawa scored.

"Well, I may not be as good as all of you, but I'm fair enough." She said proudly.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's play then." Tai said as Mimi held by ball up high and whistled, the boys tried to grab it that she was almost dug.

After the practice…

Torette: **120**

Captain Ball: Yagami Taichi

Total of Penalties: 14 

Rebounder: Motomiya Daiuske

Members:

Inoue Iori

Izumi Koushiro

Hiroruni Setsuko

J-25: **114**

Captain Ball: Ishida Yamato

Total of Penalties: 19 

Rebounder: Takaishi Takeru

Members:

Kido Joe

Hashima Li

Ichijouji Ken

"Tsk, J-25 are too lanky." She joked. Matt, T.K., Joe, Ken and Li glared at her.

"I know that this varsity won over few years, what happened to all of you anyway?" she asked between her ponders.

"Nothing." The boys said in chorus somehow they don't want to mention.

A vein throbbed her head but she suddenly shrugged and forget.

"Okay." She went back to her clipboard, and scribbled at a piece of paper.

**Guys I just met this day:**

Yamato Ishida- argh! Don't even start with this one! He's the worst! Okay, so he's kinda cute buy his attitude totally sucks! Wait 'til Miyako hears this!

Taichi Yagami- the idiot. He's arrogant! I think he's a son of that Ishida!

Takeru Takaishi- that traitor! I thought he's all sweet and kind, but he's just like his stupid idiotic brother!

Daisuke Motomiya- I never really interact with him but he's another jerk!

Iori Inoue- I think he's the only one who's respectful. Expect Inoue. He's the youngest though, I wonder how he got in the varsity…

Joe Kido and Izzy Izumi- this two nerds are asking me out! I almost puke!

Setsuko Hiroruni and Li Hashima- this are quiet ones, weird though- weirdos!

Ken Ichijouji- this is Miyako's crush? This obnoxious jerk? Ugh!

She laid her pen on the bench and looked at them. _They all seemed so…in the blue, wonder what going on. _

She looked at Tai who was staring at his fists.

"Hey Tai! You wanna go out tonight?" she asked happily. Tai was snapped from his thoughts and looked at the girl he's trying to get in a date with him.

_H-her smile…_He was startled at the girl, she's 100 for Tai.

"Hey!" she yelled, snapping him up. He shook his head hysterically.

"Sorry." He said, Mimi sighed.

"I said do you wanna go out tonight?" she repeated.

"Of course I want to." He said, giving her a killer smile. Matt glared at him.

"What about me Mimi?" he asked pleasingly.

"Tomorrow." She said happily.

"Okay, practice's over, see ya guys. And Mimi." Ken said and pecked her in the cheek. The others except Matt pecked her lightly and said goodbye.

"So, what time I pick you up?" he asked, feeling he's her boyfriend.  
"No need, meet me at Sakana Park at seven, see ya!" she said and left the court.

Mimi's house-

She changed her school uniform to a ¾ pink top with a white shirt underneath and a green prairie skirt. She took her white sequined sandals and hit the road to Sakana Park.

Sakana Park-

Tai was waiting for Mimi at the entrance. Waiting for the answer…

To be continued…

**End of Chapter 01: Coach Tachikawa **

**Next Chapter: ¼ Of The Reason **

**That's chapter one, so Mimi became the coach of the varsity who always won and loses at the end…**

**And one thing this fic, I want u all to vote whether u like this fic as a Mimato, Michi, Jomi, Koumi, Takimi etc. (Obviously, I'm a Mimato, but I'll put up other couplings in majority.)**

**Submit ur reviews now!**


	2. 14 of the Reason

Sorry for Anti-Mimato fans, but majority wins! Mimato reigns for this chap, including me! I'm really sorry KoumiLocness, tell ur fellow Koumis to submit reviews in this fic, sorry. (even if I am a Mimato.)   
My Valentine Player 

**Picture: Mimi in the middle of the court with the basketball while Tai and Matt behind her and behind Tai and Matt was their team. **

Wo nu xiong xiong wo su nu

Fang fang, mein ling pien wo nu gwen

Wo nu ze na wo yao zi ai ni tsu matse.

Chapter 02:1/4 of the Reason 

Tai took a glimpse at his watch; 7:10 pm.

"Hey Tai." A voice greeted. Mimi.

"Hi." He greeted, blushing furiously.

"Are you sick or something?" she asked, he shook his head furiously.

"Anyway, I'm not really having a date with you, I just want answers." She said, instead of depression, his curiosity rose.

"Answers? For What?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we're inside." She said, pulling him. _Tai, Izzy, Yamato, Joe, T.K., Davis, Li and Setsuko! I wish this long nightmare end soon! _

Mimi's POV:

Being a coach in a varsity full of perverts isn't fun at all! It's unfair!

Especially the TRIO! Call them Yamato, Joe and Tai!

How I hope it they lose!

Ishida's House-

Matt's POV:

Tachikawa Mimi's the prettiest girl I had ever seen! Especially when she's wearing her school skirt. But if she's the girl who'll give us another heartbreak….

Kido Residence-

Joe's POV:

Shakespeare, kill me with your romantic verses now! Another girl will coach us!

If only she'll be more like someone else than _her…_

Back at Sakana Park-

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, she sighed.

"About the varsity's sudden lost. Since the 4th grade you're all good. Last year, you all went down, what happened?" she said, looking at the fishes.

Tai's eyes softened and his mind was in the blue. _It was her, she was the reason she gave us the heartbreak. _

_Flashback- _

Tai's POV:  
After the match, she walked to us and said "I've picked!".

Anxiously we were all waiting for her answer.

"I pick Izzy!" she said, some where heartbroken and that includes me. Everything turned upside down. Izzy was so happy, she was the perfect one and me and the others looked away.

It was lunch time, when I saw her snogging another guy, who's not Izzy. I thought she's dating Izzy. I blinked a few times which is not a mirage, it was true. The pretty, good girl played on us, poor Izzy.

Right now I wanna punch her, even if she's a girl. This made worse when Izzy knew it, he broke up with her and the day after that she suddenly moved to Shibuya. Though she tricked us but she was a lot, and maybe now we're seeing her as Mimi.

End of Flashback 

He blinked a few times and small tears formed as he wiped away quickly. "So, what's up?" she said.

"It is about a girl." He answered generally.

"So, what about her?' she asked, Tai shook his head.

"Not right now, let's just enjoy this fishes." He said, Mimi sighed and looked at the tank. _Oh well. _

Next morning-

She pondered for a moment, thinking about what Tai had said. _'It is about a girl.' Who? Man how I wish to know! _Well, it's really weird though, 6 years since grade four, they're varsity always wins, now, they're limping.

She opened her locker and gave a sigh when she glanced at her jersey shirt and skirt. She took out few books from her locker and locked it with a code.

She walked to Music and Art Class in boredom.

After the cool jazzy teacher's discussion, the bell rang and she's the first one to leave.

"No English today." She mumbled herself as she opened her locker again…in great surprise, a red card was posted at the back of it's door.

Note:

Watch out Tachikawa.

"what the heck could this mean?" she asked herself.

"Hey Mimi!" Miyako just popped out of nowhere.

"Hey." She replied back.

"What's the long face?" Miyako asked.

"I have to tutor your Ken Ichijouji in basketball." She said bitterly.

"You do? Including Yamato?" Miyako was starry-eyed.

"I'm afraid so." She replied. "And guess what, you're a cheerleader for J-25."

Miyako hugged her and Mimi accepted it.

Miyako floated on her way to her next class in cloud 9.

She sighed. Her friend falling to another jerk, just like Ishida. _Ken's like Yamato, so mysterious which also made them completely jerks! But I think Yamato will be the King of Jerks! Ha! _She became awkward when she suddenly thought _Yamato, Yamato! Ugh! _

Just then, because of her clumsiness, she tripped on someone.

"Gomen!" she apologized. She looked up and saw Yamato. "Oh, it's you." She said unhappily. She continued to walk when someone grabbed her. "H-hey!" his cold hand made her shiver. "You tripped over me, look, my pants got all dirty!" he exclaimed, Mimi sweat dropped.

"I said I'm sorry!" she said loudly, the school bell rang, and the doors began to swung open and saw a shocking scene.

Matt pulled her closely and whispered to her ear, "You're making a scene."

She slapped him and ran. Matt stood still and touched his cheek were she slapped him. The students groaned and one of them said, "Just another lovey dovey."

He started to look for her.

School Garden-

_Why do even have to be stuck in this position? I can't live like this! _She put her face on her hands and started to cry.

I can never live when I will see that Ishida's face ever again! 

She looked up and saw the man who only gives her troubles.

"What's the matter with you? Can't I have my private time?" she asked bitterly.

"I just want you to know that since you came in the varsity, uh-a lot of them likes you. Excluding me." He said, and a bit embarrassed of the last part.

"Really, well tell them I have no time to date and anyway, don't worry! You're all not my type!" she said. Matt turned his face away from her. "Yamato will always get what he wants!" he murmured.

"So, what happened to you and Tai?" he asked curiously.

"We went to Sakana Park. And that's all." She answered.

"Anyway, I need to go."

She stood up and left him/ Matt stalked at her.

Lunch-

She was having her lunch all alone, so Matt decided to sit with her.

"Ugh, this is so not my day!" she said as she was about to leave, but Matt pulled her back.

"Shut up, coachie, you're to rough you know." He commented.

"And you're a maniac." She commented, as she pulled her skirt down. He blushed slightly.

"I want to eat alone, since Miyako's absent." She said, sighing.

"Shut up and eat, I always get what I want." He said. Mimi rolled her eyes and left him.

She wandered around the school, nothing to do.

Dismissal-

Mimi walked alone/ Matt was stalking at her towards home. She heard footsteps besides hers and she looked back and saw Yamato.  
"A-are you-f-following m-me?" she asked. Matt nodded.

"I just wanna know where your house is!" he said. She ran towards her house, but then, he caught her.

"You're going with me." He said, Mimi with no doubt nodded.

"Are we near your house now?" he asked.

"Yes, we're standing in front of it." She said, Matt looked up and saw a petite house.

She went in with a reminder. "Don't you even dare going in!" she said, Matt smirked and yes he went in.

"Hello honey! And who's this, your boyfriend?" her mom asked, Mimi was about to say no when Matt interrupted. "Yes." The two glanced at each other.

"Oh goody! Is he filthy rich?" her mom asked.

"Mom!" she snapped her, blushing red.

"Oh! This will be perfect for your prince charming chart!" her mom exclaimed and went to the kitchen.

"Don't mind her and I mean it!" she reminded to him.

"I don't know, your mom's kinda cool, you know." He said, Mimi frowned.

"Whatever!" she said and went to her bedroom, Matt followed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, dragging him out.

"I just wanna take a look at you room." He said innocently.

Mimi groaned.

"I'm going to change my clothes, get out." She said. Matt grinned.

"Get out!" she repeated. Matt obeyed.

Five minutes and Mimi was done.

"You look cute." He said, checking her out.

"You really are a pervert." She murmured.

Matt looked at his watch; 6:00 pm. He looked in shock.

"Oh no! I gotta go! See you around Meems!" he said, leaving a peck on her cheek.

He left the house with a happy Mimi.

"Good thing he left as soon as possible!" she said and went to the kitchen.

That's chapter two! Hope you all like it Mimato fans! 

**Vote for Mimato, Michi, Jomi, Koumi, Takimi etc!**

**Keep submitting reviews! **


	3. Sleep Tight, Yamato!

My Valentine Player 

**Picture: Mimi in the middle of the court with the basketball while Tai and Matt behind her and behind Tai and Matt was their team. **

Wo nu xiong xiong wo su nu

Fang fang, mein ling pien wo nu gwen

Wo nu ze na wo yao zi ai ni tsu matse.

Chapter 03: Sleep Tight Yamato! 

Somehow, she thought Matt was kinda cute. KINDA! Mainly she tells herself because of his eyes. And Tai, his attitude makes her think kinda clumsy but cute. _Iie! Why am I even thinking of this! If I keep doing it, they may think I'm weird!_

Her friend Miyako called her;

"Hey, Mimi."

"Hi Miyako."

There was total silence.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"would you like a part-time job?" she asked.  
"Cool! Where?" she asked.

"At the Kashi Bakery, their looking for part-time people." She said.

"Does the Kashi employee uniform looks like a doll; a white bandana, red dutchie dress and black leather shoes?" she asked hopefully.

"Uh-sorta." Miyako answered with a sweat drop.

"I'm in! You're in too, right!" Mimi wished.

"Yes."

"Okay! Thanks for calling! When will we go there?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Miyako!" she said, hanging the phone.

Kashi Bakery-

"Can you two make shortcakes?" the manager asked.

"Uh- strawberry shortcake." Mimi said specifically.

"Okay, you miss?" the manager looked at Miyako.

"Star spangled shortcake!" she said, Mimi's eyes widened.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"I'll show you!" she said, lifting her glasses, the manager grinned.

Miyako, Mimi and the manager went to the baking room.

**Shortcake Ingredients:**

2 cups all-purpose flour  
1/4 cup granulated sugar  
2 teaspoons baking powder  
1 teaspoon salt  
1/3 cup cold LAND O LAKES® Butter  
3/4 cup milk  
1 1/2 teaspoons granulated sugar

**Fruit Ingredients:**

1 cup fresh strawberries, hulled, sliced  
1 cup fresh blueberries  
1 tablespoon granulated sugar

**Cream Ingredients:**

3/4 cup chilled whipping cream  
1 tablespoon granulated sugar  
1 1/2 teaspoons orange-flavored liqueur or orange juice

**Garnish Ingredients:**

1 star fruit (carambola), sliced into 6 "stars"

Heat oven to 450°F. Combine flour, 1/4 cup sugar, baking powder and salt in large bowl. Cut in butter until mixture resembles coarse crumbs. Stir in milk with fork until mixture forms a ball.

Knead dough 5 times on lightly floured surface until smooth. Roll out to 9x6-inch rectangle, 1/2-inch thick. Cut out 6 shortcakes with 3-inch star-shaped cutter. Place onto ungreased baking sheet; sprinkle with 1 1/2 teaspoons sugar. Bake for 9 to 12 minutes or until lightly browned. Cool slightly; split in half.

Meanwhile, combine strawberries, blueberries and 1 tablespoon sugar in medium bowl; set aside.

Beat chilled whipping cream in chilled small mixer bowl until stiff peaks form (2 to 3 minutes). Gently stir orange-flavored liqueur into whipped cream.

To serve, place bottom of shortcake on individual dessert plate; top with 2 tablespoons whipped cream and 1/3 cup fruit. Top with remaining half of shortcake; dollop with whipped cream. Garnish with star fruit. Repeat with remaining shortcakes and fruit.

After baking the shortcake, Mimi had a fork on her hand, ready to taste.

She sliced it and ate.

"Not bad Miyako!" Mimi exclaimed.

The manager ate it all.

"You two are in." he said, digging himself with the shortcake as he handed them their uniform.

"Firstly, I want you to sell those cupcakes outside." The manager pointed at the multi-colored cupcakes in 7 boxes, Mimi's jaw dropped.  
"There are so many of them." She said.

They changed their school uniform to their angelic outfit. Mimi and Miyako are

Wearing white bandanas, a white dress with black apron and a bow at the waist, black leather slip-on shoes and a basket.

"I look like a kid in here!" Miyako exclaimed.

"No, I think it's cute!" said Mimi, checking her outfit.

"Yeah, but how can we sell this cupcakes in one day!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Well, you're cute, why don't you attract boys?" Mimi suggested.

"No! My only love is Ken!" she said, her arms crossed.

"Hey Miss, I'll buy all of these if you go out with me." A guy tapped Miyako at the shoulder.

"No!" she burst out, Mimi giggled.

The man disappeared of fright. "Look, Miya. He's depressed because you dumped him!" Mimi said sarcastically.

"I told you, Ken's the one for me!" she repeated.

Two hours they only sold 24 cupcakes. "We will never survive this." Miyako said.

"It was your idea Miyako." Mimi reminded her. "Well, I regret." She said back.

"Nice dress, Mimi." A familiar voice said. Yamato.

Mimi stick out her tongue, Matt looked at Miyako.

"You're Miyako, right?" Matt asked, Miyako nodded.

"You know what, someone in the varsity likes you." Matt hinted Ken.

Miyako was starry-eyed.

Matt gave his eyes to Mimi.

Checking her top to bottom.

"If you're just here to insult me, leave." Mimi said.

"I'm not, just checking." He said innocently.

"Are you going to buy or not?" she asked angrily.

"I'm buying it all If." He said.

"If what?" she repeated.

"If you go out with me." He said quickly.

"Say yes Mimi!" Miyako assured, Matt grinned.

"Just because Matt said that your Ken likes you doesn't mean your on top of me." Mimi said bitterly to Miyako.

"So, what!" Matt asked impatiently, paying for all the cupcakes to Miyako.

"I'll think about it." She said. Miyako packed all the cupcakes to the bag and gave it to him.

"Meet me at Cha Shouho tomorrow, four o' clock straight." Matt said quickly, Mimi hardly heard anything.

Matt left, carrying all the cupcakes he bought.

"Job done!" Miyako said happily.

"Yeah whatever." Mimi said boringly.

The two changed their clothes and got their paycheck; 64000 yen. (That's a lot)

"Arigatou!" the two bent their bodies in front of the manager.

Mimi went back to her house and saw her mom and dad shedding tears.

"Hahaoya (mother), otokooya (father), daijobu?" she asked. "Iie, you dad didn't got his paycheck, and since we need to go to the grocery, we have no money!" her mother shrieked.

"It's alright, mom. Here." She handed her money she just got. "No, it's yours honey."

"No, I insist." She said, thrusting the cash. "Arigatou Mi-chan." Her dad hugged her tightly.

"It's alright." She said back.

Next day after school, Mimi and her mom went to the grocery store lately, about three fourteen.  
"Should I go, or not…" Mimi was thinking about her date later with Yamato.

"Mimi, do you want to buy something?" her mom asked.

"No." she replied.

Three fifty-nine, Mimi had forgotten, that there's a minute left before her date.

Four fifteen, finally she realized it. _Oh no! I'm already late! _She took her cellphone and called Miyako."Mimi, I thought you're on a date with Ishida at Cha Shouho?"

"Thanks Miya!" Mimi pressed the red phone of her cell.  
"Mom, I need to go." She asked permission.

"Why?"

"I have to meet someone." She said quickly.  
"Who? The guy who went to our house of the other day?"

Mimi nodded and pecked her mom on the cheek, grabbed an umbrella and ran towards the teashop.

There she saw him…standing still with the pouring rain, somehow she felt sorry for him.

"Y-you-f-fault." He said coldly. He was freezing.

"Gomen, let's go." She said, covering him under her umbrella and supported him with a hand on his back.

"N-no, g-go in c-car." Matt pointed at his blue convertible. Mimi sighed.

At Matt's car-

"Hey, I'm sorry." She apologized, sipping her tea.

"Want some?" she asked, Matt shook his head. "Are you alright, Matt?" she asked.

Matt nodded. Matt somehow feels dizzy. "What did you do to the cupcakes?" she asked.  
"I gave it to the orphanage." He said. "Are you sure you're alright?" Mimi repeated.

"I'm fine, Mimi." Matt said. She noticed he was still shivering, he took her jacket off and offered it.

"Thanks." He said, hiding his blush. The rain stopped pouring.   
"Well, I gotta go." Mimi said, opening the door…uh-oh.

"Matt, it won't open." Mimi said, trying to open. Matt scooted over and tried to open it.

"Damn it's lock!" he cursed.

They tried the other doors but it was stuck too.

"This is bad." Mimi murmured.  
"This happened before, me and T.K. were stuck here for a night until someone outside will open it." He said.

"I guess you better stay here." Matt said shyly.

"What!" she exploded. "Stay." He said. Mimi dug her face with her hands.

"This cannot be happening." She whispered. "IT is happening now, Mimi." He retorted.

10:00 pm

"No one will open this door, I tell you." Mimi said hopelessly.

Matt, who still feels sick dazed. She yawned and fell asleep. "Goodnight Mimi." Matt said and kissed her forehead. (Awww!)

He covered her jacket on to them and made it as a blanket. (that's sweet!)

He didn't fell asleep however, he was thinking of _her. _

Sleeping Mimi moved her head on Matt's chest, caused him to blush.

"Yamato…." Mimi whispered, Matt got even red. He was sick. NO, he was lovesick.

"…thank you." She whispered again, Matt arched a brow. _Thank you for what? _

Matt put an arm around her and slept.

If only there's a spy who could take a picture, it's so cute to notice.

**End of Chapter three, lot of Mimato! Keep voting! **

**UPDATING SOON **

**And yeah, my b-day's on August 09, I'm having a treat for Mimato, Kenyako, Takari and Taiora fans on the date. **

**And oh, my bday's on August 9 !**


	4. Izumi

Note: **To shikaruTo: Hehe, yeah, ur right, I just wanna add up, but in this chap's more different, more like Kouyako and Kenyako, and anyway, I've been trying to have ideas. Tingaling! I already have an idea! More original though. Hope u keep reading it!**

**To Miss Popularity: I appreciate ur reviews and a Pinoy is a short term 4 Filipinos, a.k.a. people of the Philippines. Actually I'm half American. Teehee!**

**My Valentine Player**

**Picture: Mimi in the middle of the court with the basketball while Tai and Matt behind her and behind Tai and Matt was their team. **

Wo nu xiong xiong wo su nu

Fang fang, mein ling pien wo nu gwen

Wo nu ze na wo yao zi ai ni tsu matse.

**Chapter 04: Izumi**

T'was now five in the morning. Matt woke up. He yawned and realized that Mimi made his chest a bed! He turned red. He realized too that his arm was still around her. _What other kinds of stupidity I have done when I was sleeping! _He looked at the girl who was sleeping so…s_he looks cute as she sleeps. Truly._ He leaned his face close to hers and shook her arm. "Mimi, wakey wakey." he said calmly. She yawned before opening her eyes.

"Are we (yawns) still locked?" she asked and blinked a few times. Her sight became clearer and she was about to freak out when his face was dangerously close to hers.

"What have you done to me?" she asked nervously, Matt arched a brow.

"Nothing." He answered.

"I know you've done something bad to me! So spit it!" she snapped.

"I really didn't do anything to you except," he was so sick of her demands that his mind made him press their lips. She was frozen. _What's he doing! This is wrong so wrong! But why won't I pull back? _

Then she pulled back, Matt felt horrible. _I kissed her! What a stupid thing to do! _

"Well, before you could hit me with a ball, I just want to tell you I like you." He said, trying to stay cool. Mimi blushed. "So, I want you to be my girlfriend." He finished.

"No chance, Ishida!" she said.

"Well, you can pretend that I'm your boyfriend in public." Matt suggested, Mimi glared.

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" she asked.

"Because I can do something bad to your friend Miyako." He threatened.

"Hey! Don't do anything to her! She's nice! I'll do anything just don't do something to her!" she freaked out. Matt sweat dropped.

"Just as I said, pretend." He suggested, Mimi pondered for a while.

"Well then, as long as your dealing with me by not kissing-" Matt interrupted her.

"Baka! A couple kisses! That's what they are for!"

"But we're not really a couple, and besides, I'd rather go out with Izzy!" she snapped. Matt was about to grab her when Mimi opened the door (yippee! The door of freedom opened at last!)

"Saved!" Mimi said as she swirled around. "And it's time to go to school!" she freaked, getting back in the car.

"Drive me quickly way on home!" she urged him.  
"Not until you'll agree."

"Fine Whatever!" Mimi said thinking incautiously.

School-10:35 am

"We're late! SO late! I missed two periods already!" Mimi moaned.

Matt ignored her, paying more attention to the people who were looking at them!

"Hey, I heard Tachikawa's the new girlfriend of Ishida-kun." A girl whispered.

"How do you know?" a boy asked.

"I saw them they're sleeping alone in a car!" the girl giggled.

"I'm so late! And forsake I have another coachie thingy to do!" she said tiredly.

Language Arts-

"The school will have a play for Shakespeare's timeless masterpiece, Romeo and Juliet!" the professor said. Everybody groaned. Mimi however wasn't oh so interested; thinking of Yamato again and the kiss.

_He has no right to do that without my permission!_ She thought angrily. OH really?

"Miss Tachikawa!" the professor called her name.

"Hai?" she turned back to reality.

"Proceed to the school gym now, you're having another practice for the varsity." He said. She nodded and went out of the room.

"Miss Inoue," again the professor called.

"You have been excused to have cheerleading practice at the gym with the varsity, and fellow." He said stubbornly.

"Oh, okay." She said. And left the room.

Girls' Bathroom

Mimi finally changes her clothes and the door opened.

"Hi Mimi." Miyako greeted, entering a single door.

"Hi Miyako." She greeted.

"I have cheerleading practice today at the gym, and maybe I can see KEN!" she said, Mimi sighed.

"For the last time Miyako, Ken is a baka." She said harshly, waiting for Miyako.

"Whatever he is. I still like him." Miyako went out.

"Whatever you say." She said, as they leave the comfort room.

GYM-

Mimi again heard the ball hitting the floor. Once she opened the door, the guys were grinning at her. "What's happening?" she asked.

"You know Miyako, as I told you, two members in the varsity likes you." Matt hinted Ken and Izzy.

"No! My only love is for K-" before Miyako could burst the whole world KEN, Mimi covered her mouth.

"Anyway, Miya you still have cheerleading." She said, Miyako went to the other side of the gym with her pompoms.

Mimi turned to the players and sighed.

"Okay, then…where's Ken?" she asked.

"He has a student council meeting." Joe answered.

"Oh, poor Miyako." She whispered.

"Now then, I have a new strategy to handle this sufferable torture with players." She said, Tai sweat dropped.

"From now on, the team who loses will answer my questions!" she said happily.

"What kind of questions?" Tai asked.

"Uh-like who's your crush, who's the person you like and blah blahs." She said.

"You mean we have to answer it in force?" Izzy said in shock, she nodded.

"Fine then." Matt said, dribbling the ball.

End of the game.

Matt's team won.

Penalties

Torette: Chearleader: Takenouchi Sora and Yagami Hikari

Captain Ball: Yagami Taichi-17 (# of penalties)

Rebounder: Motomiya Daiuske-4

Members:

Inoue Iori-2

Izumi Koushiro-1

Hiroruni Setsuko -1

Score: 99

J-25: Cheerleader: Tachikawa Mimi and Inoue Miyako

Captain Ball: Ishida Yamato-10

Rebounder: Takaishi Takeru-0

Members:

Kido Joe-2

Hashima Li-3

Ichijouji Ken-Absent!

Score: 105

"Okay! J-25 won!" Mimi exclaimed turning to Tai's team.

"Now, all you have to do is answer my questions!" she said.

She turned to Tai.

"Okay, Tai, who do you like? In the cheerleaders?" she asked slyly. Tai gulped.

"I-I like the cheerleader who coaches us." He said, meaning Mimi.

"Me?" she asked loudly.

"y-yes." He said. At the cheerleaders, Sora pouted. "Everyone likes Mimi."

"Uh- Iori, what's your worst experience?"

"When I almost burst out Miyako's crush." He said shyly, Mimi grinned.

"Okay, Daisuke! Who do you think is your arch-rival, and why." She said interestingly.

"It's TA." He said.

"It's T.K.!" T.K. reminded him.

"Whatever. I think he's my rival because Kari and him are acting like they're together!" he said angrily to T.K.

"Uh-right." Mimi sweat dropped. _I like Kari and T.K. more. _

"Okay, Setsuko! Who do you hate in this varsity?" she asked.

"For me, it's Yamato." He pointed at the guy who's fixing his hair.

"Why?" she asked.  
"because, I heard that you two were sleeping in his car!" he burst out, Matt grinned coolly, Mimi flushed, Tai hurt, and the others shocked. Miyako heard and grinned, Sora heard _Mimi this and Mimi that._

"Okay. Izzy! Who do you like in the school?" she asked. Izzy gulped.

And then he pointed at the purpled haired girl with glasses.

"Miyako?" she yelled. He nodded shyly.

"It's not just Izzy who like Miyako, Ken too!" Matt bellowed. Miyako heard and hid her face with her pompoms. _Ken likes me! Ken likes me! But I hate that Izumi guy! Ken forever! _

Matt started to tease Mimi, so the two have their own world; Tai was suffering from **Mimi**cythis, and he was paining the two to have MU.

However, after when Izzy had confessed, he started to stare at her, which made Miyako nervous.

"He-he can't have me! I like Ken! Ken Ichijouji!" she said, as she started to sob.

"I can't have him!" she whispered, Mimi saw this and killed their laughter and went to comfort her friend.

"Miyako, what's wrong?" she asked, patting her back.

"It's just that, I like Ken more, but when I will dump Izumi, he'll go crazy and I feel guilty for it!" she said as she wiped her glasses.

"Ssshh…calm down, we'll settle this after practice, 'kay?" she smiled. Miyako nodded and stopped crying.

"Thanks Mimi." She said, getting back to the cheerleaders.

After the practice, Mimi tried to snick from Tai, Matt and Joe.

"Mimi, let me take you home!" Joe pleaded, she glared at the three boys who were following her.

"Argh! Please stop!" she exclaimed.

"Mimi, we didn't even have a date yet." Matt said with a pout.  
"What makes you say that?" she asked, reminding him early morning incident.

"Mimi! Please!" Tai pleaded. She was so tired of their pleading she closed her eyes and pointed one of the boys, As she opened her eyes, she was pointing at Joe.

"Yes!" Joe said happily.

"What a waste!" Tai said.

"Damn!" Matt cursed.

End of Chapter 04-Izumi 

So maybe this didn't turned out to be MVP My Valentine Player. I think it's cuter if it's your own ideas. I just want the title, characters and basketball!

**Uh-oh! A love triangle has built! Ken/Miyako/Izzy! Your choice to vote; kenyako or Yizzy (I don't know what's called!). **

**And as Sora has her first appearance, vote for Taiora, Sorato (YUCK!), Jyoura, etc. **

**And for Kari fans; **

**Takari, Daikari **

**And lastly, Mimi; **

**Mimato (yehey!), Michi, Jomi, Koumi (if you prefer), MiKen, Takimi, Daimi, etc!**


	5. Sora Takenouchi

Note for ShikaruTo: Thanks 4 the long review! This chap has Michi and less Mimato (sorry!), and next chap has one too, esp. 4 u! 

TO Jyoura and Koumi fans, I can't make couples like this, (but Koumi will have hints.) but there will be a Jomi, Kouyako/Kenyako and Sorato (hate to say it).

My Valentine Player 

**Picture: Mimi in the middle of the court with the basketball while Tai and Matt behind her and behind Tai and Matt was their team. **

Wo nu xiong xiong wo su nu

Fang fang, mein ling pien wo nu gwen

Wo nu ze na wo yao zi ai ni tsu matse.

**Chapter 05: Sora Takenouchi **

Miyako was still complaining about Izzy at the telephone.

"Mimi, I don't like him!" she cried.

"It's your choice, Miya. Ken or Izzy." She said teasingly. On the other line, Miyako made a disgusting look. "But I only like KEN! K-E-N! KEN!" she yelled at the phone.

"Ouch, my eardrum hurts!" Mimi said. "Mimi…."

"Yeah?" "You know, someone in the cheerleading despises you." Miyako said truthfully. "Like who?" Mimi asked eagerly. "Uh-where should I start…" Miyako pondered.

"Oh, let's see, you know, Ishida-kun's girlfriend is…" she stuttered.

"Who?" she asked. "Uh-Takenouchi-san." Miyako said. Mimi was dumbfounded. (Oh really!) _Why didn't he tell me? Why that asshole! Wait…why should I worry, it's not like I care! But it is still unfair! Okay, Mi-chan, if you ever think of that again, you'll tie yourself up between intersections! _

"Mimi!" Miyako yelled again. Mimi shook her head.

"Oh, sorry." Mimi said snapping back in reality.

"Right, anyway, I can't work at Kashi tomorrow." Miyako excused. "Why?"

"I need to baby-sit my cousin." She said. "And you're leaving me alone in Kashi!" Mimi demanded.

"C'mon Mimi, you need to work ya know." Miyako informed.

"Yeah, I know, my dad's having trouble at his work." She said.

"Bye now Miya." Mimi said, as she hung the phone.

_Sora once was Ishida's girlfriend!_

_I shouldn't be worrying! It's so not my business and it is **awkweird**!_

"Mimi!" said in dual. Kari and Sora (uh-oh.). "Ohayo!" she said cheerfully.

"Mi-chan, I heard you're the new girlfriend of Ishida-kun!" Kari said perkily.

"WHAT!" Mimi exploded. Kari sweat dropped. "Well, Ishida-kun told us few minutes ago." Sora said unhappy. "HE WHAT!" Mimi burst out.

A flashback bubble showed up in Kari's mind. They watched.

Flashback 

"Hey, Yagami!" Yamato greeted, avoiding Sora. "Ohayo Ishida-kun!" Kari greeted.

"Just to inform you, spread the word! I'm Mimi's boyfriend." Matt said, leaving the two.

"Eh!" Kari and Sora's books dropped.

End of Flashback 

"So that's what happened." Kari said, removing the flashback bubble.

"I can't believe he'll say a thing like that!" Mimi said, blushing red too! (Hint!)

"Well, he said it." Sora said.

"Mimi!" a group of girls holding a Yamato Ishida banner (winking an eye with a thumbs up.) roared. "W-What's that!" Mimi stuttered. The two sweat dropped.  
"That's Yamato's official fan club." Sora said, as she could remember, that happened to her when she knew it. _Last year, this is the thing what happened to me, being an ex-coach of the varsity. And though I picked Izzy. And they thought I moved to Shibuya, but came back a month ago. _

"We heard, Tachikawa!" Jun jabbed her finger at her nose. "He spread it!" Mimi cried, looking so frantic.

"Yeah!" the fan club agreed. Mimi stormed her way and bumped to the person she wanted to punch hard right now. "Ohayo Mimi." Yamato greeted.

"Why you! Why did you do it!" she asked frantically.

"You meant the 'ship? Well, it's true." He said coolly. Mimi's mind exploded.

The fan club spread confetti over her. Jun took out a long scroll from her pocket, with large glasses.

"You, Tachikawa Mimi, being Ishida's SECOND love, you are to replace me as president of Yama-kun's (Mimi frowned) club!" Jun said shortly. Mimi didn't know what's all about this, thus it is very IDIOTIC. _Why am I wasting time in here! _

"Ugh! I have no time for this! Out of my way!" Mimi said, pushing herself from the crowd. Matt followed her. She got annoyed.

"This is so your fault." Mimi said to him, he just grinned. "MIMI!" Miyako yelled, running as fast as she could.

"Miyako, you have asthma!" she reminded her. Miyako didn't care and glared at her.

"Miyako, is there something wrong!" Mimi asked concernedly.

"Mimi, your fault! If only you didn't have that strategy of yours, I wouldn't know Izumi likes me!" she freaked, Matt sighed. "Well, if Mimi didn't planned that, I couldn't tell Ken's crush." He said.

"I'd rather die!" she exaggerated. Mimi sweat dropped.  
"Miyako, crush means to admire." Mimi explained. Miyako screamed. "Don't you want that? Boys like you." Matt said, blushing on what he said.

"My love is only for K-" she was about to say KEN again. Mimi covered her mouth.

"Mimi! She was about to say something, where are your manners!" Matt said sarcastically. "I'm saving her from humiliation." She said bitterly.

"Anyway, I will never ever forever be, like him!" Miyako said harshly.

RINGGGG! The stupid bell saved the stupid argument. "I gotta go, before that Izumi guy looks or me." Miyako said, followed by Mimi. Leaving Matt with his fan club.

GYM Class-

_Three comments for this class; I hate it! Sure Ms. Yukino is a great prof, but why can't she be an English teach.? _She thought harshly while doing push-ups. _I can't even do 5 push-ups! _

Ms. Yukino shook her head, watching Mimi. She wrote a "D" standing for Dreadful. She walked over at Miyako, who wasn't even in PE uniform. "Ms. Inoue, why are you in school uniform?" she asked, Miyako didn't even respond. Ms. Yukino tapped her clipboard waiting for an answer.

10 minutes she didn't respond, Ms. Yukino lost her patience and wrote an "N" standing for Nutty. Mimi took a peek and sweat dropped.

LUNCH-

Sora stir her miso soup. _Everyone likes her, even Taichi. _"Sora!" Mimi said, running to her with her tray. "Ohayo." She greeted back with a smile. "Sora, I just heard you and Ishida-kun were going out last year! I heard!" Mimi said happily. Sora turned her head away and looked at the next table; Tai who has been having a food fight with Daisuke. "Sora, daijobu?" Mimi asked. She nodded. Then she turned to her and smiled. "Mimi, what do you think about Tai?" she asked, before Mimi could answer Tai hastily moved next to them.

"Are you talking about me?" Tai asked. Mimi nodded, Sora shook.

"Well then, firstly Sora, Mimi and I are now a couple!" Tai said bitterly to her. Why so?

"Oh, I thought Yamato and Mimi are now a couple…anyway, where's Matt?" Sora asked, Tai shrugged Mimi smiled.

"Yahoo! No Matt today!" she cheered, Tai and Sora sweat dropped.

"Well, he told me he has a band practice at the auditorium." Tai said between ponder, Mimi's eyes widened.  
"He has a band? You know, I heard that there's another band named the Teenage Wolves, what's the name of his!" Mimi asked. Tai sweat dropped.

"Teenage Wolves." Tai answered, Mimi gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous! The Teenage Wolves would have a member named Y-Yamato Ishida." She said with embarrassment. Tai laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said, still embarrassed.

"It's okay!" Tai said, holding his laughter. Sora watched them, the two were so _close, she's so compatible to everyone; Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Daisuke and T.K. what does she have that I don't? _

"Mimi, do you want to go to the movies today?" Tai asked, Sora tried not to demand.

"What are we watching!" she asked excitedly. "Uh-what do you like?" Tai asked sheepishly.

"Uh-I want Harry Potter! You know, he's so cute!" Mimi squealed. Tai scratched his head. "Mimi, what if we can't find Harry Potter movies?" Tai asked nervously.

"Nonsense! We can look for it!" Mimi said worry-free. Tai nodded.

"You know, it's weird, when I'm around you, I'm not really mad." Mimi said. Sora tried she wasn't hearing anything, Tai looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, let's see, when I'm around Matt, I feel like he's going to plan something that I don't even know, just like what happened last hours." She said shyly.

"You meant you like me!" Tai asked excitedly. Before she could answer;

"I gotta go." Sora said, leaving the two hastily.

"Anyway, I don't really like you, let's say as friends." Mimi said. Tai nodded slowly.

"But we're still watching Harry Potter, right!" Mimi asked. Tai nodded.

RRINNG!

"Well, we don't want to be late for class! See ya later!" Mimi waved her hand and went to her next subject.

_This is the best day of my life. _Tai thought. He changed his uniform to his soccer uniform, and went to the field, where he founds Sora and him are too early.

"Hi Tai." Sora greeted, Tai just looked at her. _And we all thought that she's going to be the best. _

"Tai, I know you thought I'm the reason why you and your varsity lose, but I still hope we can be friends." She said sincerely, Tai didn't say anything. Like he didn't hear her.

"Tai," Tai interrupted her. "Please, don't call me Tai and pretend we don't know each other." He favored. _If only I didn't sign up for the varsity, I would be in the soccer team, and I would have never met Sora…and Mimi. _

Then the soccer field began to be populated. "Ohayo, Tai." Matt greeted from the back. "Ohayo." He greeted back. "I saw you and Sora." Said Matt.

"whatever." Tai ignored.

Back at Mimi's

"Izzy, concentrate!" Mimi reminded him. "Sorry." He apologized. Mimi sighed. "I'll solve the problem, you wait for the fluid to bubble, and please stop playing with the Bunsen burner!" Mimi said, now solving their problem. Izzy sighed. _Why can't I stop thinking about her! She doesn't even like me. _

Ken and Miyako's

_OMG! There he is!_ Miyako looked at him dreamily. RRRING! The bell rang.

Mimi and Izzy's

"Oh no! I haven't even finished simplifying the exponents!" she screamed.

Tai, Matt and Sora's

"Great! Soccer's over!" Tai said. "Well, I still have to ask Mimi out." Matt said, Tai looked at him and shook his head.

T.K., Kari and Daisuke

As their new lesson began:

"T.J, I was in there first!" Daisuke said, pointing at the chair next to Kari. "Finders keepers." T.K. said back. Then they had and argument.

"Stop it you two! T.K., I never thought you can be stubborn!" Kari said, her arms crossed. Daisuke laughed and T.K. in bewilderment.

Ken and Miyako's

"Uhm, excuse me sir, a call slip for Ichijouji and Inoue." A boy at the front door said.

"For what?"

"Ichijouji for SC (Student Council) and Inoue for Glee Club." He said nervously, the professor sighed.

"Fine."

Then Miyako and Ken stood up and looked at each other. They shook their heads at the same time and left the classroom.

Now, their alone.

"So, you heard about Tachikawa-san and Ishida-san, huh?" Ken started. Miyako nodded.

"Yamato told me Mimi and you are having part-time job at Kashi, right?" Ken asked. Miyako just nodded. This was weird, they never interact like this. _What's going on! _

"Miya-chan, I was wondering, do you like Koushiro?" Ken asked, blushing slightly. _I'm spoofing all up! What was I saying! _"No." Miyako said shyly. _Why's he asking me things like this? Does it means he like me? And he called me Miya-chan! Mimi doesn't even call me like that!_

"W-" before Ken could ask, the door at the left of him swung open. "Ichijouji, you're late again! Being the president at SC…" the moderator said angrily, pulling him inside the room.

"Miya I was wondering if we can meet after school!" Ken said as he disappeared when the door closed.

Blank, blank. A happy Miyako smiled. _He called me Miya and Miya-chan! And best of all, he wants me to meet him after school! _She jumped for joy and changed her uniform at the girls' bathroom.

On the other hand, Mimi changed her outfit to cheerleading. At the GYM, she could see Miyako with the most beautiful smile. She was like…in Heaven who's just dropped by. "Miyako, daijobu?" Mimi asked. Miyako didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

"Why can't I!" Matt exploded. "Because she already agreed to go watch at the movie theater." Tai said simply. "That's unfair! I only have one date with her!" Matt said. "Well, at least you got to sleep with her." Tai said sarcastically. Sora was just behind them; she heard the two fighting for Mimi.

"In your face, T.Z.!" Daisuke laughed. T.K. ignored him. _Kari just switched side with him! _"Daisuke, could you get my books out from the library?" Kari favored. Daisuke nodded with starry eyes and T.K. just rolled his eyes. _We'll see who's best. _

"Joe, please help me." Izzy favored. "Miyako wants Ken! Not me!" he said, Joe patted him at the back. "I know how you feel." Joe said with a tear.

"How?" Izzy asked. "Mimi likes Tai or Matt than me." He said, Izzy cried again and Joe joined his crying.

GYM-

"Okay, cheerleaders, I want to assign the captain for the school year, so who's in favor of Miyako?" Coach Mikki asked. Four raised their hands.

"Mimi?" twelve raised their hands.

"Sora?" two.

"Hikari?" four.

"Nami?" two.

"Okay, majority wins, Tachikawa, captain of the cheerleaders." Coach Mikki said.

"ME?" Mimi asked disappointingly. "Yeah, you."

Sora sighed. _Her and her. She will act she hates it but deep down she loves it. _

"I don't want to be captain again!" Mimi exclaimed. "No excuses Tachikawa, or you'll be kicked out and worst maybe you can't pass Curricular Activities for next year." Coach Mikki said.

"Oh c'mon, you really like it." Sora said loudly. Mimi arched a brow. "Are you ok Sora?" Mimi asked. "I'm fine, someone's just giving me this bad trip." She said.

"Oh, okay then." Mimi said.

**End of Chapter 05: Sora Takenouchi**

**Now I have little Taiora, Kenyako, Michi, slight Jomi slight Kouyako and a tint of Mimato (cries. I can't believe I just wrote little Mimato!) **

**Keep voting! **

**Top 5:  
Mimato **

**Taiora **

**Takari **

**Kenyako **

UPDATING SOON!


	6. Sick

My Valentine Player 

**Picture: Mimi in the middle of the court with the basketball while Tai and Matt behind her and behind Tai and Matt was their team. **

Wo nu xiong xiong wo su nu

Fang fang, mein ling pien wo nu gwen

Wo nu ze na wo yao zi ai ni tsu matse.

Chapter 06: Sick 

"Oh Mimi! You will never know why I'm so happy right now!" Miyako said enthusiastically. She was hiding her face with her pompoms. "Why?" Mimi asked. Miyako just shook her head, causing her bandana to fall. "Whatever Miyako, but I know it deals about Ken." Mimi said. Miyako didn't respond. "Well Mimi, I overheard you and Tai!" Miyako said, Mimi lost trance. "Overheard? We didn't even talked." Mimi said nervously, Miyako sweat dropped. "I don't know what's the matter with you pretending you hate Tai, but who cares! As long as I'm happy!" Miyako said, daydreaming again.

"Whatever." Mimi said and started to do some warm-up exercises.

Other side of the GYM-

"Okay, I think there's nothing to do today." Joe said, looking at the basketball. "Whatever, you know, it's boring without our coach." Matt said, after he shooted to the hoops. "I don't care, besides, I'm going out with her for my second time!" Tai said in a 'show-offy' manner. Matt threw the ball hard towards him. "I don't care, at least I got to sleep with her." Matt murmured to himself.

Next side-

"You know what Mimi!" Miyako said with a giggle. "I don't know." Mimi answered sheepishly. "Well, Ken called me Miya-chan!" Miyako said and giggled again. "Really!" Mimi said excitedly. "Yuppy yuppy yup!" Miyako said and looked over at the other side of the gym. Still, Ken wasn't there. "If you're looking for Ken, he's at the SC again." Mimi said. "I know that." Miyako said, looking a bit sadder.

Other side-

"Where is Ken anyway!" Tai said as he looked at his watch, Matt rolled his eyes. "He's at the SC, duh you dickhead!" Matt said as he bonged Tai's head. "Oh." Tai said embarrassingly. "Well ya! He's been in the varsity for years now! Man, I don't really have an idea why Tachikawa likes you." Matt said grumpily. "I heard that!" Mimi yelled at the other side with a vein popping at her head. Matt snickered.

At SC Meeting

"Ken, are you even listening!" the moderator shrieked. "Uh-yeah." Ken repiled dully, the moderator sighed. _I must get out of here, I need to go to varsity meetings too. _"I gotta go, I need to attend something. Here's my report." Ken said hastily as he put a blue folder out of his bag and on the table and left the room.

He quickly went to the locker room, changed his uniform to his jersey and walked to the gym.

GYM-

"Attention, Tachikawa, you're excused for the day, the principal said you're going to coach the varsity the whole day." Ms. Yukino, Mimi nodded and went to the other side of the gym.

"Oh hail, the princess is here!" Tai praised. Mimi sweat dropped. "Uh-I was excused for gym class, so I ended up here, where's Ken!" an angrey coach said as she looked at the place.  
"Sorry! I'm here!" Ken said as he catches his breath. "Where on earth have you been!" Mimi asked furiously. "Student Council." Ken excused, but Mimi still has this bad mood wearing in her heart.

She turned her back from them. "I don't even know why they chose me, it's not my fault I'm here coaching boys who doesn't even know how to respect a coach especially a girl." She said bitterly, with a tear dropping.

"Jeez, I think you're overreacting." Matt said. Mimi ignored. "We're sorry if we've done something wrong to you." TK said. Mimi ignored this one too. "You know, if only Sora didn't palyed with you guys, lucky me I'm not the coach this year." She said, they all frowned. "You know, you really had it. We're not hurting you or anything, but then you keep emoting at us." Matt said, Mimi gave him a cold look.

"Who would not emote when a girl is stuck in a team which are only boys? What if you became a girl and you have to be stuck with boys?" she said, wiping her tears away, Matt looked at the ground. "Anyway, let's keep practicing." She said as she passed the ball to Tai. Tai dribbled at first and aimed it to the net. "You can all play again, and please, no bets!" Mimi exclaimed as she took out a pencil and wrote their names.

Mimi held the ball up high, whistled and let the ball go. And the game started. The ball was stolen by Matt from Tai and scored on. Mimi put a 2. "Hey Tai, I bet you could make out one of the cheerleaders. If I win." Matt said, Tai arched a brow. "Kay then, I bet you pay me 2352 yen if I win." Tai said. "Deal." Matt said, but Daisuke stole the ball from him. "Hey! How many fucking times should I tell you not to bet that shit!" Mimi yelled. "Sorry!" the two said sarcastically. Daisuke passed the ball to Tai then stole by TK. "TK, over here!" Matt said. TK grinned and aimed it at the net. "TK! Why didn't you pass it?" Matt asked angrily. "Just extra credit, big bro." TK said and winked. He ran as fast as he could and reached the ball and dribbled it again and…SCORE! "Hooray for TK!" The cheerleaders cheered, including Kari and Mimi. TK grinned. "Thank you girls!" TK said proudly and looked at Matt. _Show off._ "Well, I was the first one, who inherited my coolER and MORE handsome genes?" Matt said with a show-offy tone. "Yah right, at least I have more sense of humor than you do." TK said proudly. "What!" said a shocked Matt. "Shut your loud holes and keep playing!" Mimi said angrily. Matt and TK ran as they played along.

After the practice…

"Why's it always like this? All of you have penalties! Except for Ken." Mimi said, looking at her clipboard. The group didn't mind to listen to her. _No ones listening to me! My voice is getting icky! "_Please. I'm begging you all to listen." Mimi said with a softer voice. The sun covered their skins and made her skin hot. _Ugh, this is some kind of day, I hate it. _The noise from the cheerleaders got louder and made her head hurt. _Ouch…_She sat on a bench and massaged her head lightly. _This isn't working._ She stood up and heard them so loud and noisy. She walked slowly but her vision blurred. _I'm going to…_The varsity looked at Mimi who fall on the ground with a loud THUMP. They carried her to the clinic then changed their jerseys to their uniform.

Boys' Locker Room…

"Jeez, you don't have to do that everyday yah know." Joe said to Matt. "I'm just getting concerned." Matt retorted. Yah right. Player." Tai said as he put his ID around his neck. "What do you mean, player?" Matt said. "Well, first you have Reiko, next Sora. Who's next, Mimi?" Tai asked angrily as he hung his towel. "What! First of all, Reiko and I are just friends! FRIENDS! Next thing, Sora and I never became an item! She cheated on Izzy! And lastly, I think I'm falling for M-" he paused on his words. Tai alerted. "Falling for who?" Daisuke asked. "Yah Matt, falling for who?" TK asked sarcastically. He didn't answer. "Well?" Ken asked. Matt breathed heavily and turned his back to them. "I'm falling for Macintosh." Matt joked. "Matt! Get serious! That's a computer program, created by Apple Computer!" Izzy's geek-ness showed off. "I can't tell!" Matt said with a teasing tone. "Shut up Matt and tell us!" Joe said. Matt shook his head. "Nu-uh. I'm sick of telling you about MY love life. Tata!" Matt said and left the locker room. Tai grunted. _Mimi's mine, Ishida._

Matt walked to the hallways and paused to the clinic.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked as he sat beside the bed. The nurse nodded. "Yeah. Quite. She got sick from the sun. Ultra violet rays, but she didn't had sunburn." The nurse said as she looked at the girl sleep. "I suggest you take her home." The nurse assured, Matt alerted. "It's best to stay at home." The nurse said. "But, you see, she might freak out. Especially when she will find out she's with me." Matt excused. But the nusre alreadt left. He sighed. _Oh well, this is Mimi Tachikawa after all. _He carried her to his car and…

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha!**

**Cya nxt chap! **BrokenSonnet out!


	7. The Game I Call Tell The Truth

My Valentine Player 

**Picture: Mimi in the middle of the court with the basketball while Tai and Matt behind her and behind Tai and Matt was their team. **

Wo nu xiong xiong wo tsu nu

Fang fang, mein ling pien wo nu gwen

Wo nu ze na wo yao zi ai ni tsu matse.

**Chapter 07: The Game I Call Tell The Truth**

Drove to her house. She was lying next to him.

When they reached her house, he nudged her at her ribs.

"Mimi, wake up." Matt said, still in his jersey. But she was still unconcious. _There would only be one thing I can do now…carry her….but no! _

_She wil totallyfreak out! _He nudged her again and she woke up. "Hello (yawns) Yamato." She said while rubbing her eyes, Yamato smiled at her nervously.

_Prepare for a knuckle sandwich, Yamato._

Instead of Mimi complaining why she was in his car, she smiled at him.

"Hey Mimi, if you're about to punch me, let me explain first," he was interrupted by Mimi.

"No need to explain. Thank you for bringing me here." She said as she pecked his lips that he was dying for. (Too exaggerated!)

She broke up and giggled. Yamato blinked a few times.

_Is it just me or she just kissed me?_ "Thanks again, yamato. Would you like to come inside?" Mimi said, leaving his car.

"No thanks. I still need to go back to school." Yamato said. Mimi smiled. When Mimi was walking toward the door, she just tripped over a rock.

"Owww…" Mimi said. Matt rushed to her and escorted her.

Back to School…

"Kari…" Sora called. "Yes, Sora?" Kari asked. They were in breaktime from cheerleading.

"Kari, please tell me the truth." Sora said. Kari cocked a brow.

"Do you think, Mimi's a better coach for the varsity than me?" Sora asked, Kari began to have some 'uhm…uh'.

"Because I can tell the varsity's getting stronger and if you don't notice, I think there is also a love triangle between Yamato and Taichi on Mimi." Sora said.

"To tell you the truth Sora, there are a lot of things you and Mimi are different. To tell you the truth, Mimi understands the varsity's problem especially when Tai opened up you and the varsity's bad past to Mimi. She makes people smile also…No wonder Yamato always laugh…not like when you were the coach…he's quiet, but look at Yamato now. She doesn't choose people; see why Izzy and Joe's never shy now. She also never gets time always with her, I can tell TK and Daisuke are now at peace," Kari said, blushing on what she said.

"She doesn't also judge people by their looks, I can see how Ken and Iori always wiith her…maybe because of Miyako."Hikari said.

"And one last thing I like at her. She never backstabs a friend, Sora. Even if you hate her deep inside, she loves you and treats you as a friend, I feel awful you feel disgust at her." Hikari said, Sora felt guilty at herself.

"Yeah, no wonder why Yamato was always willing and always at her side." Sora said.

"Sora, I never wanted to hurt you, but that's what I can see. If you still love Yamato or Tai…I tell you, fat chance." Hikari said as she drank a bottle of water.

"Hikari!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sora. It is already obvious Yamato and Tai are fighting over Mimi. One time I heard when big brother and Yamato at our couch talking having a man-to-man talk, they confessed they're falling for Mimi!" Hikari said, forgetting about Sora.

Sora sighed. _It's unfair, she get everything…beauty, good hearted, love from everyone, love from Yamato and Taichi, even my friends. _

Back at Mimi's house-

"Oh dear! Your boyfriend iis so sweet!" Mimi's mom exclaimed. "Mom, he's not my-" she was interrupted by her mom. "So Yamato dear, why do you like Mimi!" her mom asked ecitedly, Mimi frowned and flushed red. "Mom!"

Yamato grinned. "Well Mrs. Tachikawa, first of all, she's good hearted, sweet, perfect and beautiful…She even kissed me!" Yamato said cheerfully. Mimi's jaw dropped. "Mom, we're going to talk. Privately." She said, glaring at Yamato, her mom nodded.

"Okay, Mimi dear!" Mrs. Tachikawa went on the other room.

"Yamato!" Mimi exclaimed. "What?"

"I want you to keep that as a secret." Mimi said. Matt grinned.

"Keep what?" Matt asked innocently. Mimi sighed.

"The-t-the…" Mimi stuttered.  
"Jeez Mimi, it's not hard to say it." Matt said, leaning close to her. She didn't notice their close-up to each other. "Yamato…" "Yeah?" he said and just an inch away from each other.

"I'm regretting to tell you this, but everything so nice you have done and showed me, even if I always say a lot of mean things about you….I love you." She said. Yamatos eyes widened.

"You're serious…right?" Matt asked nervously and making a nervous laugh. "I am serious. Whom do you love?" she asked.

"Me? It's you." Yamato said confidently. Her eyes wide open. "I thought you like Sora!" Mimi said, Yamato almost choke. "Yeah right, she's a player. But then everything changed when you arrived." He said. There was a moment of silence. He looked at her then wrapped his arms around her and let her lean on him.

"Mimi, me or Taichi?" he asked, she looked up, her hands clutched on his shirt. She leaned over and placed her lips on his. Yes, you got it! They're passionately kissing!

Mrs. Tachikawa passed through and stopped by. "How cute." She said with a smile. Her mom was still watching but decided to leave when he was kissing her neck.

"Teenager these days."

Back to School…

"Yamato didn't come back! If he touches my Mimi-" Tai was cut by Joe. "Look Tai, Mimi didn't tell you you're official so as Yamato, so there is no reason for you to add 'my' while saying her name." Joe said, Tai grunted. "Wait…if Yamato do started to go out with her…I just hope…she won't play his feelings." Tai said sadly.

Joe looked at him. "Yeah…I hope she won't be a player…like Sora." Joe said. "Nah! She won't do that!" Miyako came behind them. "How do you know?" Tai asked.

"Mimi won't play people's feelings, actually, she was played by her ex." Miyako said.  
"Yeh, I hope she just won't be a player." Joe said. "She doesn't. She did hinted me at the telephone she does like someone from the varsity!" Miyako said.

Flashback 

"Mimi, it's impossible for you not to fall one of them." Miyako said. "FINE Miyako, you won, I do like someone in the varsity and it's a captain, now the name's untold." Mimi said.

"That remains Tai and Yamato. Mimi, do you think Ken really likes me?" Miyako asked. Mimi sighed.

"Ask him." Mimi said.

End of Flashback 

The school bell rang signalizing the day's over. "Oh no! I forgot to meet him!" Miyako shrieked. She ran as fast as she could leave Tai and Joe with a sweat drop.

End of the 7th Chapter…next chap, full of surprises for Miyako, and Matt and Mimi is OFFICIAL? And Joe and Tai's talk…Is Mimi going to be a player? Then a visit to Tai's house with two siblings and the eldest's rumored girlfriend! What will Sora do now when she finds out if Matt and Mimi really is OFFICIAL?

Question: In your opinion in Final Fantasy VII, about Aerith/Cloud/Tifa, who do you think deserves Cloud, Aerith or Tifa? Please give me a reason on how Cloud likes the chosen girl …please! Anyway, I prefer Aerith. Why: It's so obvious at the ending of the game see how Cloud reaches for her hand, he's destiny is to be with Aerith and at the movie, and he still continues to find the Promised Land where he can meet Aerith.


End file.
